The advancements in sensor technology available have led to the ability to improve safety systems for vehicles. Additionally, improving passenger comfort is desirable. Therefore, arrangements and methods for detecting and avoiding pot holes on roadways are becoming available. However, due to the geometry of sensor locations available relative to the possible pot holes detection in time to provide a desired response by the vehicle is typically only at low vehicles speeds and/or to rear suspension components. Also, the greater the vehicle speed the more damage or discomfort that is likely occur. Thus, improving the distance from the vehicle at which potholes can be detected is desirable.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.